celestialsanctuaryroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Android
Androids, a race of aliens with no biological components within their bodies and are mainly supposed to do what they were programmed to do (much like prototypes to the race of Tekunotai). Despite this, however, there have only been three androids apart of the series. One, being in the first Celestial Sanctuary, known as Project Zero. Her only objective was to please, and she was under the captain and the crew's command, helping out the crew and captain whenever they needed. Project Zero was the so-called "nurse" Android of the series. The second android of the series that appeared goes under the name, Kosma. Kosma is a "fighter" Android, and designed solely for the purpose of defending certain lifeforms and varying combat protocols. Androids, in comparison to almost every other race on The Celestial Sanctuary, have little to no emotion and do not understand that or other feelings of the brain connected to humanoid lifeforms. During Kosma's fight against Ananix and the Hissuj, she had quite a large amount of trouble trying to read and decipher Ananix's emotion or other such feelings that were portrayed by the others fighting alongside her. The third was an Android by the name of Nate, otherwise known as N4-T3, who was also a fighting Android. But, in his case, he was to be used for military use but was clearly capable of being put to other uses as well. Android classes To expand on the android classes, there are Classes D, C, B, A, E, X, and S, in order from lowest to highest. Class-Ds are commonly designated as servants and helpers, often without much difference in appearance between each other and more likely to have only a very basic understanding of human emotions. Class-Cs are more sophisticated and classified as companion androids, their appearance is a bit more varied and come in different 'ages' based on the age of who they're a companion to. Class-Bs are bodyguards, more or less, and can be just as diverse as humans to blend in more effectively. They're also proficient with basic firearms and hand-to-hand combat, but possess no outstanding traits apart from increased strength. Class-As are military grade androids and perhaps the most robotic of all, more likely to have guns for arms and tank treads for legs. Their emotion drive is more limited, but allows them to adapt more in a given situation. Class-Es are also military grade, but are better described as stealth units, often used for sabotage and infiltration missions that'd be too risky for a living person. They are more humanoid, but often designed to be covered in black completely, the only differentiating factor being their eyes and hair, if either are seen. They also have a more human-like thought process than Class-As, even having almost 'normal' conversations with other beings, but will revert to a more logical outlook when required. Class-Xs are rather unique in being both a companion and bodyguard class of android. They are also typically adult aged, house varying hidden weapons, and popular among lonely singles due to certain... equipment and protocols not found in other classes of androids. Class-Ss, as stated before, are immensely rare and often one-of-a-kinds, like Kosma. Including Kosma, there are only five Class-S in known existence, but she has not met any others, nor is there any further data beyond the number that are known. Category:Alien Races